


Кое-что о яблоках в карамели, смущении и фейерверках

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Они впервые видятся спустя три месяца после прощания в аэропорту.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 1





	Кое-что о яблоках в карамели, смущении и фейерверках

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Выпьем кефирчика за исполнение голубой мечты о Диснейленде через путешествия по видео с ютюба. И то, что я подбила под это своё ОТП.
> 
> Если какая-то информация не соответствует богатому канону крэпкома, это всё случайность. Я смотрела прохождение игры и инфу на фандомной вике (в которой отличия проявляются при смене языка, что вводит в некоторый ступор). Хэдканонила хэдканоны этой чудесной пары.

Шерри останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на него издалека.

Это действительно странно, видеть нервничающего Джейка.

Ей даже нравится это. По крайней мере, она не одна волнуется до вспотевших ладоней.

С беспокойством она осознаёт, что придётся что-то сказать, но ничего не приходит на ум. Наверное, стоило подумать об этом до встречи.

— Привет.

Сложно не заметить, как расслабляются его плечи, прежде чем он оборачивается.

— Это птица? Это самолёт? Нет, это же Супергёрл.

Она ведь не должна была так сильно скучать?

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Джейк.

Он выглядит точно так же, как когда они прощались в аэропорте больше трёх месяцев назад. И это заставляет её успокоиться. По крайней мере, с ним всё в порядке.

И ей не стоит так нервничать, ведь это просто встреча друзей. А это Джейк Мюллер, поэтому что может пойти не так? Кроме того, что они уже пережили.

Чёрное пальто на нём напоминает о первой встрече. Когда «не так» пошло абсолютно всё.

Но он улыбается при виде её.

— Идём? — предлагает она.

— Показывай дорогу.

— Эй, я тоже здесь первый раз.

Она напоминает себе, что это простая прогулка. Когда в них никто не стреляет и не нужно быть наготове (рабочий мобильный остался в номере, и ей надо перестать думать об этом). Просто отдыхать и хорошо проводить время. С Джейком.

Она бросает на него взгляд, и он смотрит на неё в ответ.

— Что?

— Выглядишь так, словно забыла что-то и думаешь, как сбежать.

— Иногда забываю оставлять дома работу.

— И чем ты обычно занимаешься, чтобы отвлечься?

— Плавание. Бег. Обычно времени не так много, чтобы отвлечься по-настоящему. И сейчас всё это…

— Странно, — подсказывает он. — По-хорошему странно.

— Точно.

Ещё довольно рано и народу почти нет, поэтому они проходят внутрь довольно быстро, почти не успев постоять в очереди.

Осеннее солнце снова согревает, поэтому она снимает куртку, избавленная наконец от необходимости занять руки чем-то, что не является телефоном или сумкой, висящей через плечо.

Джейк делает то же самое со своим пальто.

Вокруг слишком много рыжего: орда ухмыляющихся тыкв вдоль дорог, украшения на домах, кленовые листья на вывесках, декоративная паутина на окнах. Даже между фонарями висят маленькие оранжевые бумажные фонарики. И вкусно пахнет свежим попкорном.

Ей уже здесь нравится.

— Кажется, подготовка к празднику идёт полным ходом.

— Да, — Шерри оглядывается по сторонам. С большого баннера «Не такое уж страшное празднество» улыбаются персонажи из мультфильмов. — Немного магии и волшебства.

— Надеюсь, здесь нет зомби-вечеринок.

— Ох, я тоже, — идея о раскрашенных под мертвецов аниматорах не пугает, но было бы действительно не слишком приятно встретить здесь подобное.

— Знаешь, тебе пойдёт, — Джейк отвлекает её от этих мыслей и показывает на стойку с ободками недалеко от входа. — Что-то из этого.

— Ободок с ушками? Ладно. Но тогда я выбираю тебе футболку.

— По рукам, — он забирает ободок и идёт к кассе. Чтобы, вернувшись, помочь ей его надеть.

Позади него висит зеркало как раз для этих целей, но Шерри ни за что бы не упустила этот момент. Особенно, когда он делает это с таким сосредоточенным лицом.

И стоит так близко, что она может почувствовать запах его одеколона.

Почему это мгновение так быстро заканчивается?

И они просто идут дальше по главной улице. В молчании.

На пару секунд она действительно думает о том, что нападение Дж’аво было бы очень кстати. И за эту мысль почти не стыдно. Ну, если только немного.

Она помнит, что все неловкие разговоры начинаются одинаково — нужно просто начать.

— Итак, солёное или сладкое?

— Сладкое, — с готовностью откликается он. — А ты?

— Что угодно будет лучше, если оно сладкое. Твой любимый фильм?

— Индиана Джонс и храм судьбы.

— Не-е-ет, только не говори, что считаешь его лучше, чем «Последний крестовый поход».

— Точно. Абсолютно вне конкуренции. Таинственный храм и жестокие культисты. Вырывание сердца. Настоящая жуть. Я смотрел его тысячу раз и готов посмотреть столько же.

Шерри усмехается.

— Тогда тебе точно понравится это, — она хлопает его по плечу и направляется в сторону павильона, обещающего незабываемые приключения по стопам знаменитого археолога. — Пошли!

Они продолжают шутливый спор о том, какой фильм действительно лучший («ты точно смеялся над сценой в библиотеке каждый раз, даже не возражай»), пока следуют длинными коридорами к зоне посадки. Она впервые слышит, как он смеётся.

Устроившись на первых местах, они ждут несколько минут, прежде чем все рассядутся.

Джейк берёт её за руку. Кажется, она видит, как покраснели кончики его ушей, до того, как в зале гаснет свет и вагонетка начинает движение.

Она пытается заставить себя перестать улыбаться, но у неё не получается.

Как он говорил, «получать удовольствие от чего-то вроде этого»? Не от адреналина и смертельной опасности, а от головокружительной поездки на аттракционе. С парнем, который ей нравится.

Хорошо, возможно, с такого рода странностью она справится.

Поездка выходит, на самом деле, не такой «головокружительной», и всё, что ей удаётся запомнить, так это как бережно он сжимает её руку в своей. Ещё, возможно, верёвочный мост, который висит над огромной ямой с лавой (откуда здесь берутся ассоциации с последней встречей с преследующих их монстром?). И огромный каменный шар, катящийся прямо на них…

Она щурится и подавляет зевок, когда они выходят из павильона с комфортной полутьмой на солнце. Возможно, из-за того что там был приглушённый свет. Или всё дело в ночном перелёте. Или перелёт не имеет значения, потому что она всё равно не смогла бы заснуть из-за тысячи и одной мысли о предстоящей встрече.

В любом случае, к тому моменту, когда они выходят оттуда, на улице уже довольно много людей. И приходится быть очень внимательной к тому, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться. Мельтешащие дети с маленькими корзинками для сладостей, родители с колясками, семьи в одинаковых футболках, следующие друг за другом. Это даже здорово, потому что он не отпускает её руку до тех пор, пока они не выходят к площади, где уже нет возможности потеряться в толпе. Все рассредоточены возле наполненных конфетами бочек.

Джейк возвращает ей улыбку, когда она ловит его взгляд.

— Мы идём за футболкой для тебя, — она берёт его под руку и тянет в сторону ближайшей витрины, где повсюду висят светящиеся дружелюбные призраки и машут крыльями мягкие летучие мыши.

Им приходится обойти несколько магазинов, прежде чем она находит то, что должно ему пойти.

— Эту, — Шерри показывает пальцем на футболку.

На тёмно-фиолетовой ткани Микки Маус приветливо машет короной.

— Уверена? — почему-то уточняет Джейк.

— Слишком для тебя?

— Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился, — он снимает вешалку с верхней полки так легко, словно она могла забыть о том, что он выше её на голову.

Она стоит на кассе, когда он возвращается, уже переодевшись.

— Теперь мы не будем выделяться из толпы.

— Отличное прикрытие, агент.

Она отвешивает шутливый поклон и поправляет сбившийся набок ободок.

На улице проходит фестиваль, но им удаётся проскользнуть перед процессией.

— Как насчёт тира? — Джейк указывает ей на большую вывеску впереди.

— Отличная идея. Не могу сказать, что скучала по стрельбищу, но здесь хотя бы можно выбить приз. Ты со мной?

— Думаю, что наблюдение будет более продуктивным.

Яркие мишени, отсутствие угрюмого тренера и внезапно проснувшийся азарт — делают своё дело. Это поистине увлекает её.

— Это намного веселее, чем тренировки на базе.

— Точно.

Только сейчас она замечает, что Джейк наблюдает за ней, облокотившись на стойку. Но она не позволяет этому факту отвлечь себя.

В конце концов, когда она выбивает достаточно жетонов (сбив даже чужие мишени, к некоторому недовольству играющих), предлагает ему выбрать понравившийся приз.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что необязательно пытаться впечатлить меня? — он выбирает из предложенных сувениров брелок с тиснёными золотыми цифрами года под стилизованным замком.

— Почему? Потому что использую свои супер-штучки среди смертных?

— Нет, — он приобнимает её за плечи и заговорчески шепчет. — Потому что я знаю, что ты можешь вынести толпу монстров, не потеряв ни единого патрона. И ты могла бы оставить этим смертным шанс. Но… я рад, что не оставила.

Смотреть по сторонам оказывается гораздо легче, чем выдержать его взгляд.

Они берут по яблоку в ярко-красной карамели. Устраиваются в тени на лавочке, спасаясь от полуденного солнца. И, несмотря на то, что сидят в молчании, теперь это не кажется чем-то неловким.

А она может смотреть на него, не боясь быть уличённой. И может заметить бледные веснушки на его коже.

— У тебя веснушки.

— Солнце выдало мой секрет? — у него на губах остаётся немного красного. — Эй, это не считается честным способом добывать данные.

Это точно не должно занимать её так сильно. Как и то, что он собирает карамель с губ пальцем и слизывает её.

Они ведь всё равно остались сладкими на вкус?..

— Шерри?

Её бросает в жар от собственных мыслей.

— Я возьму нам попить.

Она уходит, не дожидаясь его ответа. Наверное, это не слишком вежливо, но её щеки предательски горят.

Пока она стоит в очереди, ей хотя бы удаётся успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

Когда она возвращается с двумя ледяными коктейлями, он что-то объясняет пожилой паре. И это определённо не английский.

Они уходят в том направлении, куда он указывал.

— Тебя спутали с гидом?

— Нет, они обратились к проходившему мимо парню, — он забирает у неё коктейль. — Но тот совершенно растерялся. Я просто им помог.

— На китайском?

— Я много где бываю, приходится ориентироваться в языках. А ты? — он так пытается перевести тему, что она забывает, что это обычное общение, а не допрос. — Часто путешествуешь?

— Моя работа связана с постоянными перелётами из-за… дел. Так что да. Чаще всего это подразумевает под собой номер в отеле и преступно ранний подъём для человека, чей часовой пояс изменился. Никаких достопримечательностей, если их не видно из окна такси. Только если удастся выкроить пару часов перед вылетом. Что насчёт тебя?

— Зависит от того, кто наниматель. Но, да.

— Но ты иногда задерживаешься на местах, да? Никто не начинает бегло говорить на языке, через пару дней.

— Быстрее привыкаешь к языку, если находишься в новой группе.

— Английский не твой первый язык?

— Даже не второй. Когда мы переехали первый раз, я учился в первом классе, где все дети были из семей беженцев. Настоящая каша из языков и национальностей. Но основным языком, на котором было всё вокруг, и на котором говорил наш учитель — был сербский.

— Вау. Я ни разу не была в Сербии. Тебе там нравилось?

— Чем дольше там остаешься, тем сильнее хочется уехать, — он пожимает плечами. — Мы жили в окрестностях Златарского озера, пока мне не исполнилось пятнадцать. Когда умерла бабушка, снова переехали. Тогда же я стал учить английский.

— Но не китайский.

— Его я учил намного позже, целый год жил в Чунцин. У нанимателя были определённые требования, беглое знание языка в том числе.

Точно, его карьера наёмника. Шерри с некоторым трепетом думает о том, что это его привычный заработок. Рисковать собой ради денег.

И что его никто не принуждает к этой работе. Нет контролирующего агентства, которое будто бы маячит с предупреждением «при малейшем проявлении мутации группа зачистки готова выдвигаться». Которым не помешают ни Клэр, ни Леон, ни кто либо ещё.

С другой стороны, она ничего не знает о его мотивах стать наёмником. Или в каких ещё военных конфликтах он участвовал. То, что она усвоила из полевой работы — наёмники могут весьма сильно отличаться как подготовкой, так и определённой преданностью нанимателям. Хотя, не такой, как у идеологических добровольцев. А в итоге ничего чёрного и белого, только смерть.

— Прости, я не собирался вываливать на тебя всё это, — негромко добавляет он, когда молчание затягивается.

Шерри качает головой.

— Я хотела знать, Джейк. Спасибо, что поделился.

И когда он смотрит ей в глаза, прежде чем кивнуть, она не смущается и не отводит взгляд.

Они возвращаются к прогулке. Следуя тропинками, где меньше людей.

— Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос?

— Да, — легко соглашается она и продолжает шутливо: — и если он связан с «правительственными секретами», то я всё равно не смогу ответить.

— Да, возможно, это действительно правительственная тайна. Твой день рождения.

— День рождения?

— Да, дата, на которую ты получаешь подарки и поздравления. От Леона и Клэр.

— Пятое февраля. И, чтобы ты знал, у меня есть знакомые, помимо них.

Он шутливо отмахивается.

— Считаются только самые близкие. Ты танцуешь?

— Только если никто не видит.

Перед музыкантами на открытой площадке много народу, и она позволяет увлечь себя туда.

Ничего сложного, никакой излишней близости. Только нелепые движения и попытки избежать столкновений со снующими вокруг маленькими феечками, принцессами и пиратами, но это весело.

Они танцуют до тех пор, пока не наступает перерыв. А запах еды вокруг напоминает о скудном завтраке, который был слишком давно.

— Надеюсь, ты голоден.

— Готов съесть что угодно, если это будет вкусно пахнуть и содержать в себе много расплавленного сыра.

Они возвращаются к разговору о языках, пока стоят в очереди, под навесом в кафе.

— Листала книги на французском ради картинок. Когда французский был обязательным дополнительным предметом, я вернулась к Жюль Верну и узнала об истории, которая была скрыта за красивыми иллюстрациями.

— Когда плохо знал английский, я читал «Конан против Звёздного братства», где не было половины страниц. Словно все, кто читал её до меня, хотели сохранить любимые моменты.

— Проверяла у одногруппников домашние задания. На румынском.

— Диалекты китайского. Помогал писать письма для… родных.

Получив номер своего заказа, она тянет его к освободившемуся у окна столу. Разговор совместными усилиями удаётся удержать в пределах безопасной зоны: в попытке выяснить худшее блюдо из тех, что им попадались, они… Кажется, они флиртуют. А ещё она смеётся до слёз, когда он рассказывает про фейерверки в Апетине.

— Это для вас, — официант ставит перед ней внушительную тарелку, от которой поднимается такой запах, что рот наполняется слюной. — А это для вашего парня. Веселитесь!

— Он…

Она не успевает возразить, потому что уже некому возражать.

— Это был отдел парных вещей, — усмехается Джейк в свой стакан с колой.

— Что?

— Тех парных вещей, на одной из которых надпись «принц этой принцессы».

О нет, она определённо должна была проверить перед тем, как заставила его это надеть. Поэтому он сомневался.

— Ты должен был мне сказать, чтобы…

— Ты очень мило краснеешь.

И ей всерьёз не остаётся ничего больше, кроме как подарить своё пристальное внимание острым куриным ножкам и хрустящей картошке.

На какое-то время они полностью поглощены едой.

— Так ты действительно любишь острые штуки, да? — он смотрит на то, как она обмакивает их в соус.

— Они не слишком острые. Можешь попробовать, — она пододвигает к нему свою тарелку. — Если у тебя нет непереносимости чили и всего такого.

— Ты же читала мою карточку. Уверен, что там ничего не было про непереносимость или аллергию.

— Последний раз, когда я туда заглядывала… — она смотрела на его физические данные в полный рост. Не стоило вспоминать сейчас об этом! — Ничего там не было. Ничего. Абсолютно. Джейк?

То, что он выпивает почти весь стакан с колой и льдом, в самом деле говорит о том, насколько «горячи» эти ножки для него.

— Вот это, определённо, может убить. Господи, — он пытается продышаться. — Надеюсь, я скоро смогу снова чувствовать вкус. Или не скоро.

Позже, когда они возвращаются под беспощадно палящее солнце, он предлагает дойти до Особняка с привидениями. И перед этим они не могут не зайти в магазинчик сладостей.

Возможно, там «слишком много сладкого». Но никто из них не собирался останавливаться.

Они берут макаруны в виде головы Микки. Сладкий сэндвич с тянущимся зефиром и ушками из белого шоколада. Целый пакетик мятных мармеладок. И маленькие пончики с шоколадным соусом.

Это совершенно не спасает её от взглядов в сторону автомата с цветным попкорном, чей запах просто пропитывает всё вокруг.

Джейк следит за её взглядом. Он усмехается, оставляет пакет со сладостями у неё в руках и идёт его покупать.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что необязательно пытаться впечатлить меня? — повторяет она его слова, когда он возвращается. Яркая упаковка в его руках восхитительно пахнет сладкой карамелью.

— Это всего лишь цветной попкорн. Пошли, нужно успеть посмотреть на местных призраков.

Он держит пальто в руках, и все, кто идут позади них, знают что он — «принц этой принцессы».

На самом деле, всем вокруг всё равно, но ей это кажется очаровательным.

Стояние в длинной очереди полностью скрашено сладостями и мистическими историями.

Когда они выходят с аттракциона, на улице уже зажигаются фонари и подсветка домов. На улице становится больше одетых в костюмы людей, и заметно холодает.

Они успевают сделать пару фотографий рядом с большой тыквой до того, как солнце окончательно скрывается.

Джейк предлагает взять кофе.

И это отличная идея.

Она греет руки о стакан, от которого поднимается пар. Но горячий напиток согревает совсем ненадолго, а вечер становится уже по-осеннему холодным, хотя и безветренным.

И, к её большому разочарованию, начинает идти противный мелкий дождь, больше похожий на водяную пыль. Тонкая куртка совсем не спасает.

Но до завершающего представления остаётся совсем немного, а предвкушение заставляет её забыть о непогоде.

Они находят удобное место позади толпы, за пару секунд до того, как раздаются первые залпы. На тёмном небе расцветают огненные цветы.

Джейк стоит позади неё, положив руки ей на плечи, и это не помогает сдержать дрожь. В какой-то момент он тянет её к себе и мягко обнимает, укрывает своим плащом.

Её сердце стучит громче, чем фейерверк, когда она отвечает на объятие и стоит, прижавшись к его груди.

От него пахнет тыквенным капучино, и она находит это милым.

Фейерверк продолжается, но Шерри закрывает глаза, согретая его теплом, и просто стоит так какое-то время.

Когда она открывает глаза, то смотрит на него, на то, как отражаются вспышки света на его лице. Он искренне увлечён происходящим, пока не замечает её взгляд.

Несмотря на то, что из них двоих замёрзла она, Шерри чувствует его дрожь, когда обнимает его за шею и ведёт кончиками пальцев по коротким волосам на затылке.

У неё больше не остаётся сомнений.

И то, как Джейк смотрит в её глаза, прежде чем переводит взгляд на губы. То, что кажется неизбежным. Она была готова к этому слишком давно. И не готова совершенно.

Странно. Быть уверенной в том, что они пришли к этому вместе. Чувствовать, как часто бьётся его сердце напротив её собственного.

Он повторяет жест, запуская пальцы в её волосы, и наклоняется к ней.

Она приподнимается на цыпочках, чтобы встретить его губы своими.

Оставив позади сомнения о том, что могла его неправильно понять, и это действительно дружеская встреча или…

Поцелуй лишает её всех мыслей, тревог и беспокойств. Оставляя оглушительную пустоту, наполненную только ощущением движения их губ.

Она чувствует себя в невесомости. Только жар в груди. Только восторг, похожий на пузырьки шампанского от взаимности, что теперь так очевидна.

И это ощущение переполняет её.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, она ощущает лёгкое головокружение. И слабость в коленях. И потребность повторить это ещё раз.

Он прижимается лбом к её.

— Блеск, — его голос такой хриплый.

— Блеск?

— Да. Что-то должно делать твои губы такими вкусными.

— Нет, кажется, ничего такого.

— Я несомненно должен попробовать ещё раз.

Он крадёт её дыхание и второй поцелуй.

У неё больше не остаётся сил на смущение, поэтому она не разжимает объятий, даже когда последние вспышки фейерверка затухают в тёмном ночном небе.

Это не должно так заканчиваться. Хотя бы потому, что отпустить его сейчас — выше её сил.

— Ты остановилась в отеле? — он целует её в волосы.

Она выражает согласие звуком, похожим на ворчание сонного медведя.

— Нам придётся дойти до стоянки, чтобы доставить тебя к тёплой кровати. Готова? Или ты предпочитаешь летать, супергёрл?

— Все полёты на сегодня отменены. В небе слишком мокро и ветренно.

— Хорошо, — она почти чувствует его усмешку перед тем, как он подхватывает её на руки, держа под бёдра. Она обхватывает его ногами и обнимает за шею, устраивая голову на плече. — Как думаешь, сможешь крепко держаться?

— Ты хочешь отнести меня к машине?

— Я отнесу тебя к машине. И, если назовёшь название отеля до того, как уснёшь, обещаю больше не прерывать твои сновидения.

Это приятно — чувствовать себя защищённой в его объятиях. И знать, что он позаботится о ней.

Он усаживает её на переднее сиденье, укрывает своим плащом и пристёгивает, прежде чем сесть за руль.

Она почти сразу же проваливается в тёплую вязкую дрёму.

И просыпается, только когда Джейк зовёт её по имени, касаясь плеча.

— Приехали, принцесса.

Она медлит, потому что слова «я не хочу уходить» — это слишком. Наверное.

— Спасибо тебе за сегодняшний день, — он держит её руку в своей ладони и поглаживает большим пальцем.

И это звучит почти как «я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходила».

Но… сегодня и так много всего произошло, так? Она могла быть довольна всем произошедшим.

— Мы ведь встретимся завтра?

— Конечно.

Она касается его щеки подушечками пальцев. Она думает, что не должна в него влюбляться.

Почему уходить так тяжело?

Когда вылезает из машины и делает несколько шагов к отелю, совершенно точно не хочет слышать, как он уезжает.

— Шерри?

Она оглядывается, всё ещё кутаясь в его плащ, в его запах, и снимает с волос окончательно съехавший ободок.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейк.

Уже в номере её мобильный мигает новым сообщением — он пересылает ей их совместное фото.

С подписью «Будьте осторожны, эта девушка может украсть ваше сердце».

На экране он улыбается, обнимая её за плечи.

Шерри прикусывает губу.

Не должна в него влюбляться, да? Кажется, слишком поздно.


End file.
